The present invention relates to a hose connecting mouthpiece, and more particularly to such a mouthpiece which is fittable to any one of the three types of known nipples having different constructions for injecting gas into air conditioners for usual uses and for use in motor vehicles.
When filling automobile air conditioners with gas, the hose of a gas filling device must be connected to a nipple attached to the compressor of the conditioner for coupling the hose to the compressor for the injection of gas.
Presently three types of automobile air conditioners are in use. The compressors of these conditioners are each provided with a nipple of different construction. Accordingly three types of mouthpieces, conforming to the shapes of the different nipples respectively, need to be prepared for use as a connector fitted to the forward end of the hose of the gas filling device.
Thus the filling worker as in automobile maintenance service must follow a very troublesome procedure, while the possible use of a wrong mouthpiece could lead to an accident.